1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to energy saving lamps and, particularly, to an energy saving lamp with adjustable brightness.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, energy saving lamps, such as LED lamps, could not adjust brightness according to needs of users. So it could not be used in certain special situation. For example, for purpose of energy saving or decorating, the energy saving lamps may not need high brightness, conventional energy saving lamps without capability of adjusting brightness could not meet the needs.